Iguales y Diferentes
by Kori Jalaru
Summary: Veigar se siente extraño por una chica...pero usa sus diferencias para justificar su incompatibilidad. Lulu por su parte, solo lo adora. ¿Logrará comprender Veigar que está enamorado? Porque son diferentes...pero mas iguales de lo que cree. Soy Kori Jalaru y les traigo mi primer fic! Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo :3
1. Chapter 1

Las risas en el comedor del Instituto de la Guerra interrumpieron el agitado sueño de Veigar, y lo obligaron a abrir los ojos. Con un gruñido, se giró e intentó volver a dormir, pero acabó por rendirse y volver a levantarse, aun gruñendo. Tanta alegría era realmente desagradable.

Sin muchas ganas, el yordle se vistió con su característica túnica y el gran sombrero azul bien inclinado sobre su rostro, detalle que comprobó en un largo espejo en la pared de su habitación. Así, su rostro quedaba totalmente en las sombras, viéndose únicamente sus grandes ojos amarillos, serios, molestos…o muy crueles, según fuera el caso. A Veigar le gustaba ir por ahí de esta forma; digna del "pequeño maestro del mal".

Conforme con su aspecto, el yordle se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, volteó y miró la única ventana que tenía su habitación. Con un ligero salto, se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, y corrió a abrirla. Ya abierta salió con más calma de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, directo a su rutina de las mañanas: comer con sus compañeros yordles. O más bien, "los demás yordles", porque no eran sus amigos como para llamarlos compañeros. Él dominaría Runaterra y el mundo entero, y todos ellos le servirían. Pero para ello, debía ser paciente, y por ahora, comer con ellos.

Veigar se dirigió a la larga mesa estilo buffet al costado de todas aquellas en las que comían los campeones, y cogió su desayuno en una bandeja. Se disponía a sentarse en el extremo más alejado de sus compañeros (tendría que llamarlos asi) cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-¡VEIGAAAR!-Ay no…-El aludido no llegó a esquivar el abrazo por la espalda.

-Lulu..¿qué quieres?-dijo mientras se la sacaba de encima.

-¡Darte los buenos días!-La pequeña hechicera sonrió y Pix se asomó tras su sombrero, sosteniendo un vaso de jugo de manzana-Ah, y devolverte esto, lo dejaste en la mesa junto a las tostadas.

Veigar recibió el vaso y masculló un "gracias", con lo que Lulu se alejó saltando y sonriendo aún más.

De todos los campeones, Lulu era quien emitía más vida y alegría, lo que ponía nervioso, y por ello, molesto a Veigar, pues no entendía esas cosas. Él era un mago oscuro, todo lo opuesto a ello.

-Mfff-gruñó, sorbiendo el jugo. Le estaba costando concentrarse. Estaba claro que esas emociones lo distraían de su gran meta. Y esa chica parecía hacerlas crecer.

-Que desagradable-dijo mordiendo una tostada.

Holaaa! Aquí les tengo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, que enserio espero les guste n.n siéntase libres de dejar sus reviews y sus críticas si es necesario, para poder ir mejorando cada vez más :3 Iré actualizando mientras pueda, pero procuraré no dejar semana sin capitulo nwn.

Soy Kori, y sin más, hasta la próxima! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Una llave y un favor.

Caía la tarde y Lulu estaba sentada en un tronco en el borde del bosque y fin del prado a las afueras del imponente edificio de la liga. Sus manos daban los últimos retoques a un comedero para pájaros que estaba fabricando.

-¿No quieres fingir que eres un pajarito y estás comiendo Pix? Digo, para ver el tamaño-Una serie de tenues sonidos como campanitas dio cuenta de su negativa-Ok, ok, lo siento!-La chica no pudo evitar reír.

El sol empezaba a ponerse, y la pequeña hechicera decidió que ya era hora de volver adentro. Caminando, vio como las ventanas de las diferentes habitaciones comenzaban a cerrarse, excepto la de Veigar, eternamente abierta. Una sonrisa afloró a su rostro al notar ese detalle, tachado de raro por muchos, pero que a ella le agradaba. Además, la habían calificado de la misma forma tantas veces, que el significado comenzaba a distorsionarse. ¿Era bueno o malo ser raro? Por un lado estaba ella, que creía hacer cosas buenas al convertir a los niños de Ciudad Bandle en flores y animales, por ejemplo, y estaba Veigar, que derechamente hablaba de maldad y esclavizar a todos. La duda la molestó por un buen tiempo, pero había decidido dejarla de lado. Ella era muy feliz siendo como era…y siendo Veigar como era.

Cuando llegó a la Liga, ello la había emocionado mucho. Era otro yordle rechazado, era como ella en ese aspecto. Lulu se había propuesto al instante ser su amiga, sin saber su historia ni nada, pero últimamente se le estaba haciendo difícil. Era como si el muro de hielo que parecía rodear a Veigar se hiciera más grueso cuando ella estaba cerca. No podía negar que eso la apenaba un poco, pero no iba a darse por vencida, hasta que el Pequeño Maestro del Mal destruyera esa barrera. El o ella. Y asi el sonreiría más…no la apartaría…o mejor, ¡le dejaría ver su rostro!

Pensando de este modo, Lulu llegó a la puerta de su cuarto. Empezó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos llenos de nueces, flores secas, una que otra piedrita colorida que había guardado, y mil cosas más en busca de la llave, sin obtener muchos resultados. Pix empezó a emitir chillidos de impaciencia cuando vio que claramente, ella no la tenía.

-¡Cálmate Pix! De seguro la dejé afuera, con la comida de los pájaros, ¡La encontraremos enseguida!-dejó el comedero junto a la puerta y salió a buscar.

A los 15 minutos regresó derrotada. Se disponía a intentar un hechizo para abrir la cerradura, cuando escuchó su nombre casi en un susurro. El último que creía escucharía en ese momento.

-¿Veigar?-dijo girándose, y abriendo los ojos como platos.

El yordle estiró la mano. La llave de Lulu se veía apoyada en su palma-Estaba tirada en el pasillo y luego te vi buscando algo afuera, asi que…-Lulu le ahorró el problema de pensar que decir, cogiendo la llave muy emocionada y con una enorme sonrisa-¡Gracias Veigar! ¡Muchas muchas muchas gracias!-Veigar solo agachó la cabeza con expresión irritada y un "mmm" muy tenue, gesto que a pesar de todo, la chica logró interpretar: "Favor devuelto". Sin embargo..cuando se hubo ido, Pix se acercó y le susurró al oído lo que ella estaba pensando. Con los ojos brillantes, y sin quitarse la sonrisa, asintió. "Exacto. Ahora estoy dentro de la ultra-hiper-mega-pequeña lista de personas a las que Veigar ayudó por iniciativa propia. Y solo fue un vaso de jugo de manzana"

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Bastaba entrar en esa habitación para apreciar en su totalidad la palabra "color". No había un sitio sin él. Sin embargo, no resultaba excesivo a la vista ni nada parecido. Estaba rodeado de un aura fantástica, mágica, que llamaba a verlo y decir "wow" con una sonrisa. Era la prueba de la imaginación de Lulu, de los mundos que tenía en su cabeza y otros miles que Pix le había mostrado, de su rareza, como dirían, pero mas bien dicho, de lo que la hacía única entre las demás.

La pared del fondo tenía dos grandes ventanas con cortinas rojas. Lulu descorió una, y colgó el comedero en un gancho por fuera. Satisfecha, se quitó su gorro y lo dejó junto a su bastón al lado de un gran baúl de madera, al lado de la puerta. Ya era hora de dormir. Pix tomó su sitio en una pequeña cama en una repisa, similar a un nido, pero con telas de colores, mientras que Lulu, ya en pijama, saltó a su cama, hecha con muchas telas de colores también. Apagó la luz con un chasquido de dedos. "Buenas noches Pix", le deseó, y con un suspiro, cerró los ojos. Se durmió rápido, como solia pasarle cuando estaba muy muy feliz por algo. Además, no podía evitarlo. Siempre que hablaba con Veigar, se sentía demasiado feliz.

Hola de nuevo nwn! Aviso desde ya, es bien probable que solo actualize los fines de semana, por motivos mios :c . De todas formas, hoy les traje un capítulo más de la perspectiva de Lulu :3 y un pequeño encuentro entre ambos…ya irán progresando más *3* ahí lo verán!

Espero que les haya gustado, y sin más, nos vemos! n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Ayuda y confusión

Otro día comenzaba, y los campeones se dirigían a las cámaras de invocación en espera de algún invocador que los solicitara.

Lulu iba saltando y tarareando una melodía que se le había ocurrido, bastón en mano, cuando vio a Veigar entrar antes que ella. Se le había ocurrido que el favor de haberle devuelto su llave le daría un tema de conversación…pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría él. En eso, él se giró y la vio. Fueron cerca de dos segundos de contacto visual y Veigar volvió a su habitual posición encorvada con un rápido giro de cabeza, mientras Lulu soltaba una risita.

Coincidentemente, resultaron ser invocados ambos para una misma partida. El mago iría en mid y la hechicera supportearía a Caitlyn como adc. Riven y Shaco se encargarían de los roles restantes.

Los minutos empezaron a correr, y Veigar farmeaba tranquilo. Se enfrentaba a una Kayle, y no creía que el "poder de la justicia" rebasara a su magia oscura. Esquivó con facilidad su "juicio divino" (Q de Kayle) saltando al lado, y riendo como sólo él sabe hacerlo, invocó a su W.

-¡Hey, Kayle!-la campeona ingenuamente volteó hacia él, sin alcanzar a esquivar la "materia oscura" que caía sobre ella-¡Ten tu castigo de los cielos!

Kayle cayó al suelo, tras la horda de súbditos que la precedía. Recogió su espada que había caído al suelo-Maldito enano…-dijo con rabia mientras remontaba el vuelo-¡Voy a matarte!-gritó mientras cargaba contra el yordle con un nuevo "juicio divino" activado. Esta vez no lo alcanzó a esquivar, y recibió toda la fuerza del ataque en su costado.

-Auch!-dijo en un intento de risa sarcástica. Corrió a refugiarse tras su montón de súbditos, observando fijamente a su contrincante, quien tampoco perdía detalle. Tras un momento, se lanzó hacia la justiciera con "ataque maligno en sus manos" (Q de Veigar), dañándola pero sin amedrentarla, si no que recibiendo un ataque básico con bastante rapidez. Veigar retrocedió de un salto, y Kayle usó su "furia justiciera" para aumentar su daño mágico. Voló hacia él, pero pasó por encima, para atacarlo en plena espalda. Veigar necesitó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Ya se estaba cansando de ella.

-¡Hasta aquí! ¡Muere!-hizo caso omiso de su baja vida y le lanzó "horizonte de sucesos" (E de Veigar) consiguiendo frenarla y analizar su siguiente ataque con un poco de tiempo. Vio que la vida de su contrincante, y calculó que con "estallido primordial" (R de Veigar) la mataría. Apuntó su ataque definitivo, pero vio que Kayle hacia algo parecido: se lanzaba a si misma su "intervención". Ya no podría atacarla, era inmune. Para peor, cayó en la cuenta de lo bajo de su vida; había estado ignorando a los súbditos enemigos que se la bajaban lentamente.

-Ay no-sorprendido y algo molesto por no haberlo previsto, esperó el golpe. Sin embargo, este no llegaba. Levantando el rostro, vio que Kayle recibía en plena ala derecha un rayo de luz colorido y brillante, y otro igual pasaba de largo. Un segundo después, Pix volaba a su lado y un escudo florido lo protegía. Miles de preguntas lo rondaban, pero eligió hacerle caso al grito de Lulu "¡Corre!"

Regresó corriendo rumbo a su base, con Lulu un poco más atrás. De sus miles de preguntas, sólo salió la menos importante en el momento: "Y..y Caitlyn?"-Con muchos asesinatos a su favor. Puede estar sola un momento!" la chica rió alegremente. Veigar sintió que su rostro se relajaba-"¡Pero aún no hemos terminado!¡Aún debemos ganar!"-dijo Lulu. Se detuvieron en un arbusto, y la chica activó Teletransportación. Con una sonrisa hacia el mago, desapareció.

Veigar se sólo se quedó quieto, con esa sonrisa en su mente. Nuevamente ese lapsus de desconcentración. Con gesto enojado, se devolvió a su línea.

Quince minutos después, habían ganado.

Mucho más tarde, Lulu se dirigía al bosque. El claro en su interior era uno de sus lugares favoritos para observar mariposas, o simplemente, sentarse y observar. En su camino, vio caminar lentamente al yordle que había rondado en su cabeza toda la tarde. Con una sonrisa, fue hacia él.

-¡Holaa!-saludó con voz cantarina.

-Q..que tal-le contestó.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?

-Al..al bosque. Es oscuro, como yo-Veigar intentó sonar malvado, sin resultados, pues Lulu rió.

-¡No creo que sea así! ¡Es maravilloso! Los árboles, el olor de las flores..está lleno de vida y color.

-El color y lo vívido no son lo mío.

-Ah, ¿si?-Lulu comenzó a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, hasta sacar un cupcake repleto de mostacillas de colores-Apuesto que en la comida no piensas lo mismo. ¡Pruébalo!, yo los hice.

Veigar cogió el pastelillo de su mano con lentitud.-Gracias Lulu.

-¡No es nada!-dijo mientras le sonreía-Bueno, debo irme, las mariposas se irán a dormir si no me apresuro. Adiós-iba a correr al bosque, pero Veigar preguntó:

-L..¿Lulu?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no te doy miedo?

-Aún no lo sé…pero no creo que seas tan malo como pareces-sonrió-Ahora si, ¡Nos vemos!-salió corriendo y se despidió agitando su mano.

Veigar levantó el cupcake y lo probó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba las cosas dulces; no iban con él y su maldad. Este pastel sabía excepcionalmente bien. Quizás-pensó-hablar con esa yordle extraña (que no le tenía miedo a su maldad) no fuera tan malo después de todo.

Holaa :3! Que tal? Ha comenzado el acercamiento entre ambos *-*! No se imaginan lo que me emocionó este capítulo *w* esque Lulu y Veigar son hermosos 3 pero por sobre todo, sus reviews me motivan a seguir y me hacen muy feliz nwn mil gracias!

¿Es incómodo de leer si pongo entre paréntesis la tecla de cada ataque en el juego ;-;? ¿Qué les pareció? Me comentan y lo veré para el próximo capítulo!

Sin más que decir, soy Kori, y me despido nwn hasta la próxima! c:


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Amenazas

"_Estimado señor Veigar:_

_Se nos ha informado que está recibiendo correo a altas horas de la noche en su ventana, traído por águilas, lo que genera ruido y molestias para el sueño de los demás campeones. Le agradeceríamos que vigilara este hecho, a fin de que todos tengamos una noche reparadora._

_Atte, Consejo de Invocadores de la Liga."_

Veigar arrugó la carta que había encontrado en el suelo de su habitación y la lanzó directo al basurero en una esquina. Era la segunda en unos días, no podía entender cómo no se cansaban de insistir. ¿Molestias al dormir? El las sufría el triple. A nadie le gusta que aparezcan águilas en su cuarto de noche dejando una y otra vez las mismas cartas, chillando y metiendo ruido.

Y menos aún si son águilas noxianas.

La carta saltó fuera del basurero. No quedaba espacio en su interior, estaba lleno de cartas arrugadas, algunas leídas una y otra vez. Lentamente, Veigar se dirigió allá, abrió una hoja arrugada, y se dispuso a leer de nuevo. Eran de sus compañeros de prisión en Noxus, de varios de ellos, los que lo odiaban y los que eran sus "amigos" o más bien, cómplices en dominar Valoran, magos oscuros en su máximo esplendor. Los últimos le advertían a Veigar que la condena había terminado, que todos habían salido ya de prisión, incluso los que se habían quedado más tiempo. Eran cartas frías, que revelaban su verdadero propósito antes de ponerlo literal: avisar al yordle que sus compañeros habían salido en libertad con una intención clara, la única que los había mantenido cuerdos en la fría oscuridad de sus celdas: matar al maldito que los arrastró allí, que decía dominarían toda Runaterra juntos. Y ese ser era él.

Las cartas de los primeros solo eran amenazas de todo tipo, pero insistían en algo. No importaba si era en la Liga o fuera de ella, solo o acompañado. Lo iban a encontrar.

Leyendo así, lo sorprendió un grito. No de dolor o cosas así, este era alegre, y lo llamaba.

-¡Veigaar!-lo llamaba Lulu bajo su ventana, desde el patio. Soltando la carta, miró hacia abajo desde allí. Por un segundo nada más, sus pensamientos turbios se disiparon.

-¿Dime Lulu? ¿Por qué me gritas así?

-¡Es que es más rápido!-soltó una risa-Estamos buscando manzanas con Annie para hacer jugo, ¡y luego invitar a todos los demás!¡Y comer pastelillos, y pasarla muy bien!-la chica reía, pero bajó la voz un poco..casi con un dejo de nerviosismo en su voz-..¿nos acompañas?

-…-Veigar dudaba. No solía hablar con otros yordles, así que la idea de pasar tiempo con ellos le daba..sentimientos encontrados. Una suerte de rotunda negativa, cubriendo algo de nerviosismo. Al final, pensó, estaría Lulu. Con ella le era un poco más fácil hablar. Con una mueca de disgusto, habló-De acuerdo, ¡pero sólo un momento!-la mueca se ensanchó en su rostro. Justo cuando estaba preocupado por las amenazas de muerte, se le presentaban estas situaciones confusas que lo ponían de mal humor.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos entonces!-saltando y sonriendo ampliamente, el hada hechicera se alejó.

Veigar dio un hondo suspiro, sosteniéndose del borde de la ventana. Así habían sido sus días desde que habló directamente con Lulu. La chica lo saludaba todos los días, lo invitaba a jugar, le ofrecía pastelillos, de todo; sonriente, siempre estaba. A veces no aparecía, y la echaba en falta..solo un poco, nada más que eso. Luego recordaba sus pensamientos malignos, y se le pasaba. Con las cartas, esa clase de pensamientos le sobraban…pero también lo hacían cuestionarse cosas, actitud que el mismo sentía extraña. Se sorprendía pensando en que haría Lulu ese día, en lo brillante y claro de su risa…y en los magos que lo buscarían. Si aparecerían en la Liga, si lo atacarían entre varios, si vendrían muy pronto..y como reaccionaria Lulu frente a ello.

El yordle sacudió violentamente la cabeza. Qué estupidez. Lulu no reaccionaría de ninguna forma, no tenía por qué. Quizás ella se dijera su amiga…pero…pero…agh, que va. Seamos sinceros, no quería admitirlo. El pequeño Maestro del Mal estaba asustado. Odiaba pedir ayuda también..pero quizás comentárselo a Lulu le ayudara..al fin y al cabo se supone que eran amigos, y el creía que eso hacían.

Lulu vio a Veigar dando sus característicos saltos hacia ella en el bosque. Annie había ido a guardar y pelar manzanas, y ella se había quedado esperando al yordle, que gracias al cielo apareció. Temía que no llegara.

Esperaba distraer un poco a su amigo. Lo veía más cabizbajo de lo normal, y le contestaba con voz apagada y distante sus saludos, no como siempre, con su voz más…aguda. Le preocupaba, y mucho. Más aún con las águilas que aterrizaban en su ventana de noche, y no saber que ocurría la preocupaba más. Sabía que él no hablaría, pero para su sorpresa, no fue así.

El yordle se le acercó con la cabeza baja.

-L..Lulu…

-¿Si?-la chica habló lo más tranquila que pudo, dominando la sorpresa y preocupación.

-Tengo..tengo que contarte algo. Pero nadie más puede saberlo. Ni Annie ni nadie. ¿Podrías..pedirle que aplazen los jugos de manzana?-lo ansioso de su voz obligó a Lulu a apresurarse.

-¡S..Seguro! Pix, ¿me harías el favor?-Un tintineo y un destello, y Pix ya se había ido.

Ambos fueron en silencio a unas rocas cercanas y se sentaron.

-¿Qué pasó Veigar?

-Será largo…

-No tengo prisa.

-De acuerdo. Te lo contaré desde el principio..

Continuará..

:-:-:-:-:-:

Holaaa! Perdónenme, perdónenme la ausencia por favor, pero mi tiempo para publicar es escaso uwu ténganme paciencia ;-;! Que puede que me tarde, pero pienso con dedicación cada capítulo y no los pienso abandonar. Pronto Veigar cuenta su historia *w* pero se los dejo para el próximo capítulo :3

Dénse una vuelta por estos fics: "La sanadora del castigo" de fabian villegas y "Juntos por Shurima" de Prelawbirch. Ambos son geniales asi que vayan, no se arrepentirán!

Soy Kori y sin más, nos vemos! nwn


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Historias

-Bueno…empezaré por el principio. Antes de llegar a la Liga, antes de entrar en la magia oscura, vivía como cualquier yordle en Ciudad Bandle. El caso es que siempre me aburrió, asi que apenas tuve la oportunidad, salí a trabajar haciendo negocios con otros estados..-Veigar se curvó un poco dentro de su capa-terminando con noxianos. Todo iba bien, hasta que nos capturaron.

Veigar hizo una pausa, pero Lulu lo instó a continuar. Sentía que su idea de Veigar y el misterio que siempre lo rodeaba comenzaba a iluminarse de a poco.

-Y..y que pasó después?

-Fuimos todos juntos a la cárcel en Noxus. Años..y años allí…-la cara de Veigar pasó de su constante expresión irritada a una nueva. La frente se relajó, sus ojos se cerraron…en una mueca que reflejaba dolor..y a la vez miedo. Lulu también cambió su semblante: de confundido a preocupado. Vio los ojos amarillos del yordle directamente; creyó ver desfilar frente a ellos a hombres y toda clase de criaturas recluidos en celdas, encogidos en un rincón, sollozando de miedo y angustia o gritando por piedad en la reja. Vio en ellos una reja cerrándose, un último haz de luz desapareciendo, una silueta de un guardia alejándose..y la voz de otros hombres deslizando lentamente las palabras: "hey enano….sabes? no nos gusta la gente que no cumple sus promesas.."

El mago habló finalmente-No me hagas hablar de ello-Como si hiciera falta, Lulu lo había visto todo. Un pequeño don, ver reflejos de recuerdos en los ojos de los demás.

-Salí de prisión antes que ellos. Me entrené, aprendí, hasta ser el malvado y poderoso mago que soy-su conocida expresión regresó a su rostro-pues, ¡aún dominaré Runaterra! Pero me han llegado cartas de mis maestros..avisándome…

-No…nonono….

-Si..han salido. Y vienen a asesinarme.

Ahí Lulu perdió el hilo de las palabras. Se quedó con la boca a medio cerrar, sin saber que decir, el asombro y la preocupación alternándose en sus ojos. Finalmente hizo caso a un impulso y lo abrazó. Veigar se quedó quieto, ahora él sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero para sorpresa suya…no era tan malo, era incluso agradable. Era bonito tenerla así..sentirse ¿acompañado? ¿querido? Se quedaron así..mientras Veigar sentía como un ligero rojo subía por sus mejillas, fuera del campo de visión de la chica.

-Ay, ay, ayayay-dijo ella soltándolo-pero..¡En la Liga estás a salvo! ¡Además, eres súper poderoso! ¡Seguro no pueden contra ti!

-Quizás..pero no quiero confiarme. La mente de la gente..estando allí…cambia mucho-el fervor con que mencionó estas palabras asustó a Lulu. No quería imaginar que le había pasado para que un yordle normal terminara así.

-Bien, pero…no debes preocuparte mucho. Haz mejorado muchísimo desde entonces y…tienes mi apoyo. ¡Nada malo te ocurrirá!

-Muchas...gracias…pero creo que aún no imaginas el alcance de su poder.

-Sisisi, pero mira, ha oscurecido casi. Entremos, ¿vale? Mejor lo discutimos mañana. Una noche de descanso es siempre reparadora para la mente y los poderes.

-Creo…creo que tienes razón. B…buenas noches Lulu..y gracias de nuevo.

-Enserio no es nada. Buenas noches Veigar…que descanses.

La chica salió corriendo, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. Veigar había confiado en ella, y le había deseado buenas noches, más de lo que podría soñar jamás. Además…había caído en la cuenta de cuanto le dolería perderlo o que algo le pasara. Al fin el muro de hielo que se interponía entre ambos caía, pero no del todo, aún tendría que esperar. Casi llegando a la entrada del edificio, volteó y le preguntó a Veigar que venía tras de si:

-¡Hey Veigar!

El yordle tardó en contestarle. Al parecer no era la única que se sentía distinta en ese momento.

-¡Oh! ¿Dime?

-Ellos…¿Cómo se llaman?

-Eran 3, pero sólo quedan dos de ellos. El mayor se llama Verbius, un brujo, y el menor Scire, un joven pero letal asesino.

Pix llegó y se sentó en el hombro de la chica. Nada más ver su rostro se dio cuenta de la preocupación y miedo de la chica, no necesitó preguntar. Luego de tantos años se entendían sin palabras. Captó de su mente dos nombres, que sin saber quienes eran le hicieron esconderse dentro del vestido de Lulu, y no exageraba. La misma chica sentía frío al pronunciarlos. Verbius y Scire…que se acercaran. Verían que Veigar no estaba solo, que tenía a alguien que lo daría todo por luchar y vencer junto a él.

-Seremos valientes, ¿verdad Pix? Veigar debe sentir que puede enfrentarlos con nuestra ayuda.

Precisamente, en eso pensaba el yordle, que sentado en su cama leía la carta más corta que le había llegado hasta ese entonces:

"¿_Con que la Liga de Leyendas? Esperábamos un reto mayor enano. Dos semanas. Prepárate"._

Con manos temblorosas se cubrió el rostro. Dos semanas no era nada de tiempo. Tenía el pecho dando tumbos por ellos y por Lulu. Ella quería ayudarlo…pero ahora él sentía algo raro frente a ella. Se dio cuenta que no quería verla lastimada, y menos por asquerosos criminales que jamás se le compararían. El color..y su alegría..eran demasiado para ellos.

Esta vez, el mago no alejó esos pensamientos. Se sentía preocupado, pero ahora…la visión de la chica le traía una sensación cálida, que no disfrutaba hace un montón de tiempo, y la anhelaba con el alma. Ahora…la chica le daba paz.

:-:-:-:

Holaaa! ¿qué tal todo? Traigo capítulo con mucho amor, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado nwn. Aprovecho de dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me alegran muchísimo, y les pido paciencia con el tiempo que me tardo, que mi tiempo, valga la redundancia, también es escaso uwu. En fin, los quiero muuucho n3n, y sin más, hasta la próxima!


End file.
